


More Than Just Surviving

by Heda_Trigedakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Trigedakru/pseuds/Heda_Trigedakru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when life for Lexa and Clarke becomes about more than just surviving. They don't owe anything to their people anymore, so what happens now? </p><p>Or</p><p>Post season 3 ep 7 alternate story line</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'fic. I have a few chapters written. Don't be shy and let me know if you want more. :)

Lexa lays in bed caught between pure bliss and the cold hand that grips around her heart as she watches Clarke dress and leave Lexa's quarters to return to her people. A million thoughts race through her ever churning mind. The thought that stays at the forefront the most is the incredulity that Clarke and herself had consummated their feelings... Finally. Lexa thought the day would never come between Clarke's hatred from Lexa's betrayal and the constant necessity to put their people's needs before their own heart's desires. As much as Lexa knows she would be content to repeat the memory of Clarke's soft skin and naked body lying against her own on a permanent loop in her mind she can't stop the less happy thoughts from breaching the surface. The biggest of these being when and if she would see Clarke again. She wonders if she should have told Clarke she loved her, but to admit that would be to admit weakness and she was not ready for that. As she is contemplating a future she has never allowed herself to contemplate before, a future where she and Clarke are able to love each other openly, she is jarred from her thoughts by a loud crack penetrating the air. 

Her warrior instincts kick in and before her brain can process what is happening she is at Clarke's door. She has been around the skaikru long enough to know that sound can only come from one of their guns. She opens the door with no regard for her own safety only thoughts of protecting Clarke flash through her mind. She pledged to always take care of Clarke and her people when she knelt before the Skai Prisa and swore fealty. 

"I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people." 

Lexa locks eyes with Clarke, the fierce need to protect her so strong that Lexa doesn't notice the pain radiating through her abdomen. Lexa sees Titus drop the gun and Clarke's shocked horror and knows that she has been shot by Titus with a bullet meant for her love. This fills Lexa with a rage so hot she can almost ignore the feeling of her insides dying. She falls to the ground and Clarke calls for Titus to help lift Lexa to the bed. The room starts to get fuzzy around the edges. The only thing keeping Lexa's spirit in this world is the fierce need to do everything in her power to ensure Clarke's safety when Lexa is gone. Lexa tells Clarke not to be afraid. She knows her spirit will choose wisely and she made all the natblida vow to protect Clarke and her people. Clarke still thinks she can save Lexa, but Lexa just looks to Titus with a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes. 

Titus asks Lexa for forgiveness, but Lexa only makes him swear in Trigedaslang never to try and harm Clarke again. She knows he will comply because with Lexa gone Clarke poses no threat to Titus. With Titus' promise to leave Clarke unharmed Lexa tells him to do his job and serve the next commander as he served her. Lexa's breathing becomes ragged as Clarke watches. Lexa tried to reassure Clarke saying the next commander will protect her. To which Clarke, oh so stubborn Clarke, replies that she only wants Lexa. Lexa tells Clarke there is nothing left she can do. At Titus' signal that he is ready to perform the ceremony Lexa turns to Clarke and says, "Ai gondplei ste odon" (my fight is over). She thinks as carefully as one who is dying can about her last words to Clarke and says with finality, "You were right Clarke, life is about more than just surviving." With the blissful feel of Clarke's name still on her tongue she fights to keep her eyes on the woman she loves as long as possible. Lexa realizes Clarke is speaking and saying goodbye and hangs onto life long enough to hear Clarke out. She hears, "In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again." With a final kiss from love of her life Lexa closes her eyes for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not killing Lexa off. Hang in there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out about the chip in Lexa's head and tries to bring Lexa back.

Clarke has never felt despair and pure unadulterated grief the way she feels as she kisses Lexa for a final time. Titus comes over and turns Lexa's body over speaking of completing a ritual. Clarke stands back in shock as she watches Titus remove something from the base of Lexa's skull. Clarke has no time to contemplate this chip being removed from Lexa, but immediately takes the scalpel Titus used to remove the chip and flips Lexa back over. 

Clarke refuses to give up that easily. She slices down Lexa's chest and reaches under Lexa's rib cage. Clarke cups Lexa's heart in her palm manually pumping what little blood remains in Lexa's body. Clarke commands Titus and Murphy who she just realizes has been there the whole time to bring her the natblidas immediately. She commands this with all of the force of a true leader. The leader Lexa taught her to be. Her authority is not questioned and the men leave to do as told. Clarke never releases Lexa's heart refusing to see her body go cold. As her forearms start to burn with the heat of a thousand suns from pumping Lexa's heart the men return with the natblida. Clarke retrieves a tube from Titus' ceremonial kit and immediately begins to let blood from the closest natblida without even explaining what she is doing. The natblida look at her with wide eyes, but say nothing doing as she commands. She continues to cycle blood from the natblida through Lexa with a steady, rhythmic squeeze of the fleshy material in her palms. Clarke has long since lost feeling in her forearms as the pain in them became to overwhelming, but Clarke refused to stop until Lexa's heart could go on without her. 

After taking blood from all of the natblida, more than enough to replenish Lexa's full blood supply, she removes her hand from Lexa's fragile still beating heart. Still beating... Clarke watches not breathing for a full 60 seconds making sure the feeble thumps of Lexa's heart would continue. Amazed and satisfied Clarke goes to work repairing the entry and exit wounds of the Bullet as well as and damage in between doing what she can. She is not Abby, and she only has primitive tools: thread, needle, scalpel, but she has an intense feeling of love for the fragile girl laying on the bed and an unwavering stubbornness too great to let Lexa die. 

Clarke knew she loved Lexa and hated herself for taking so long to tell Lexa she was ready. All Clarke could focus on was the fact that Lexa had died, and very well may not make it through the miracle Clarke pulled to get her back to the brink of death. Clarke worries about infections, and brain damage from lack of oxygen, and irreversible comas, but most of all she worries that Lexa will die without knowing the full extent of how Clarke felt about her. Clarke knew Lexa loved her even before Lexa swore fealty, but Clarke always kept her feelings for Lexa hidden. First because of Finn and then because of Mt. Weather and Lexa's betrayal. Clarke had long since come to terms with the fact that Lexa did what was best for her people and Clarke would have done the same. Clarke didn't hate Lexa not even a little, but if Lexa died Clarke would never be able to get over the fact that Lexa did not know Clarke believed Lexa was created just for her. If Clarke believed in soul mates and didn't think it was cliché she would know Lexa was hers. She would tell Lexa she always thought something was missing, and she only felt whole with Lexa by her side. She would say their time together was the happiest she had ever been despite the life or death circumstances she has been in since landing on earth. She would tell Lexa she loved her and there would be no more after her. Clarke could never forget Lexa, and knew her heart would never be whole again if Lexa did not wake up from the precarious position between life and death she currently occupied. 

It was out of Clarke's hands and it was up to Lexa to fight her way back to Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's fight or flight

Lexa knew she was dead, but she could still feel her corporeal form. She could not open her eyes, but lived solely within the confines of her own mind. 

"Is this what the after life consists of?" Lexa thought. 

The empty blackness surrounding her begins to fade and she sees familiar eyes and high cheek bones. She knows she is definitely dead if she is seeing Anya. As she watches in silence Anya approaches. Anya opens her mouth to speak and Lexa realizes how much she's missed her former mentor. The confusion Lexa has felt since waking up or appearing or whatever you could call it in this void of after life starts to clear as the memories flood back in. 

Clarke's lips on hers wet with tears. Why was Clarke crying? A burning rage and a sharp pain in the abdomen flash through her mind and Lexa remembers everything. The despair settled like a ton of bricks where her heart should be. She reaches behind her neck where the flame once was feeling an incision there. She lets herself fill with a new rage at the fact that Clarke was finally ready and Lexa's spirit was pulled from the world. She realizes Anya is still there and the she is speaking. 

Lexa pushes aside her rage and despair and opens her mouth to ask Anya where she is and what is going on. 

"Where the hell are we, Anya" Lexa asks. 

"If you had been listening instead of succumbing to your remembered emotions you would know that Clarke never gave up on you and is still trying to save you" Anya replies. 

"But I died. I felt the spirit leave my body."

"I would think you would have learned enough about Clarke by now to know that she is one hell of a stubborn Skai Prisa. She refused to let you go, and even now fills your body with the blood from the natblida. Keeping you from completely dying out of pure stubbornness of will."

Lexa can't help the smile that spreads across her face and the sense of pride that fills her. "That does sound like Clarke. Always refuses to accept things the way they are and believes she can find a way to fix things."

Anya smirks at Lexa's dreamy expression when thinking of her Skai Prisa and says, "She is a healer unlike any known to the twelve clans. The fact that you are clinging to life is beyond impossible."

"Anya you are dead. Clarke told me you died by her side after agreeing to work together to take down the mountain. I know you are dead for your braid lays hidden beside my bed. What am I doing here with you if I am not dead as you claim?"

"You are somewhere between life and death and your brain summoned me to help you choose."

"What do you mean choose?"

"It is up to you whether you want to fight and return to the Skai Prisa or die and have the peace you have longed for since Costia." 

"That is not how death works you do not get a choice. I have longed to have the weight of being commander lifted from my shoulders. I have wanted to live or die as a free woman, but this was all before Clarke fell from the sky and restarted the heart that had laid still in my chest since the day I found Costia's head in my bed. If I have a choice I will always choose Clarke and I will gladly accept the pain and struggle and all of the challenges that the land of the living hurls upon its inhabitants."

"The journey back to Clarke will be long and full of pain, and I cannot predict what will happen if you return. The flame no longer resides within you. A commander has never come back after the flame has been removed."

"I am commander Lexa. I United the 12 clans and helped defeat the mountain. I allowed Azgeda into the coalition after they killed my lover. I will be able to handle whatever fate the land of the living provides as long as I have Clarke by my side. I will fight my way back to her."

"I trained you well second. I see you have made your choice and my presence is no longer necessary here. Go get your Skai Prisa. Yu gondplei nou ste odon (your fight is not over)."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, and Bellamy arrive in Polis. Clarke waits for Lexa to wake up.

Clarke eats and sleeps only the minimum amount to keep her body going in the weeks she waits for Lexa to wake. She spends every waking moment sitting besides Lexa's bed trying to coax her back to life with whispered secrets about her feelings and the potential for the happy future she pictures for them.

Titus has agreed to postpone the ceremony to select a new commander until it is determined whether Lexa will live or die. This is only made possible because the clans are currently at peace thanks to Lexa's hard work. Well that and the fact that Lincoln and Octavia beheaded Chancellor Pike and brought a swift end to his tyranny allowing the kill order on the sky people to be lifted. It is unknown what will happen if Lexa wakes up since she no longer has the flame. Since Lexa's death and feeble rebirth Titus has explained to me that the flame was given to them by the original commander, Becca. The flame is able to communicate with the current commander's brain when it is inserted at the base of the skull and entangles itself with the brain stem. The purpose of the flame is to provide wisdom to the commander to give the human race the best chance of survival. No commander has ever lived after having the flame removed, so this situation is unprecedented. 

The icy cold fist around Clarke's heart has not loosened its grip one millimeter since Lexa was shot. Clarke is the type of person that is used to feeling in control. She is frustrated beyond belief that she has no control over her current predicament. As soon as news of the accident spread Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, and Bellamy showed up in Polis with the news of Pike's timely death and the kill order being lifted. Her friends may not understand how Clarke could love Lexa after all of the death and betrayal, and were surprised by the depth of Clarke's feelings for Lexa. Regardless of their personal feelings, they were there to support Clarke in her time of need. Clarke had become a sort of interim heda among the trikru in the midst of the chaos. She did not go around commanding people, but her suggestions were always accepted without complaint. Clarke has resigned herself from leading her people countless times, but every time she thinks she has passed the baton to someone else she finds herself stepping up to fill the role again. Lexa always told Clarke she was born to lead her people, but it was still a fate that Clarke did not choose for herself. Clarke had bore the pain for her people long enough, and losing Lexa would be the straw that breaks the camel's back.

Clarke looks up from her thoughts as Octavia enters the room. "Hey O, how is everything out there?"

"Clarke, if there was ever a time to be selfish and worry only about yourself that time is now. Stop worrying about everyone, Indra and I have this place in tip top shape."

"I have no reason to doubt you. You have become a fearsome gona. I was just trying to distract myself with the mundane reality that lives outside of my grief."

"I brought you a packet of salted panther meat. You have been in here trapped in your thoughts all day."

Clarke notices for the first time that the windows outside Polis tower have gone dark and someone has come in to light the candles strewn throughout the room. "Thanks O, I lost track of time, but I will eat and sleep now."

"Lexa is stronger than anyone, she will make it back to you. Lexa would say, "Chit nou frag yu op na teik yu ste yuj."" (What doesn't kill you makes you stronger)

Clarke watches Octavia leave the room and feels the now almost constant trickle of tears begin from the corner of her eyes.

Clarke lays on the pallet she has made beside Lexa's bed and cries until sleep overtakes her. She sees Lexa in her dreams and feels the tightness in her chest begin to loosen somewhat. This is the best she has felt in weeks and she thinks to herself that if anyone wakes her before this dream ends she will take a page from Lexa's book and kick them out the window. Just as she thinks this she feels herself being pulled back to consciousness by a small noise. 

Clarke's mind is still heavy with sleep, but she hears a noise and assumes it is Titus snuffing out the candles. Clarke keeps her eyes shut hoping to slip back into the dream and its accompanying feeling of peace. This almost works until she hears someone speaking. She turns her head, eyes still closed, and strains her ears to hear. Out of the blackness comes a soft, raspy voice that says, "I knew with all of that tension built up between us sleeping with you would kill me."

Clarke looks around in stunned silence wondering what kind of sick joke her mind is playing on her because Lexa has most likely never made a joke in her entire life. Clarke looks up to the bed and meets green eyes that are open and looking weakly back at her. Clarke's heart flutters so fast she's surprised it doesn't fly out of her chest. In the second all of this plays out in her mind, her body is reacting and her lips are pressed against Lexa's hungrily.

Lexa is the one who breaks the kiss off with a fit of coughing and grimaces in pain. Clarke immediately gives her water and enquires how Lexa is feeling. 

"I feel like I've been shot and then sliced open while someone man handled my insides" replied Lexa. 

"I dare say that dying has left you soft miss commander of the 12 clans, creator of coalitions, and all around bad ass over here making jokes."

An austere expression settles over Lexa's face, and she says, "Clarke, can we not tell anyone I am awake until tomorrow? I just need you tonight."

"Don't worry I am never letting you out of my sight again. We are going to give 'attached at the hip' a whole new meaning." Clarke ignores Lexa's confused look at the colloquial sky person speak as she sees Lexa relax with Clarke's agreement to keep her all to herself for tonight. 

That night Clarke feels the ice in her chest thaw and the icy fingers of grief and worry release her heart. She takes a deep breath and feels like it is the first breath she has taken in months. With a happiness she thought she would never feel again Clarke crawls into bed with Lexa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new commander is chosen

It has been a few weeks since Lexa has woken up, and the novelty of renewed life has not worn off. Lexa despises being confined to bed, but the constant pain and lethargy that surge through her body keep her more rebellious urges at bay. The water she drinks seems cooler and more refreshing than she remembers, and even Clarke’s sarcastic friend, Raven, is a welcomed guest at Lexa’s bedside.

Raven has visited Lexa a couple of times, and Lexa has grown comfortable with the sky girl’s crass sarcasm and mockery. Lexa actually looks forward to Raven visiting her because Raven is the only person that does not treat Lexa like she still lies on her death bed. Lexa uses the moments she spends with Raven to find out more about the sky people’s customs. Lexa is especially interested in learning about the sky people’s customs regarding courting. Raven often makes fun of Lexa and her people’s customs about partnership and bonding claiming they are barbaric. Lexa knew the skai kru talked too much and relied too heavily on their hearts, but she chalked this up to them not being raised as warriors. She was surprised to learn about the deep emotional connections that the skai kru sought in a partner. Trikru often bonded for life similar to the sky people, but many trikru choose to engage in physical relationships with little emotional attachment. A proper partner was one that would create a child with the greatest chance at survival.

Raven told Lexa all about girlfriends and boyfriends and marriage. Lexa thought using a ring to symbolize the bond was frivolous because jewelry served no purpose. In Lexa’s culture the betrothed often gifted each other high quality weapons or cloaks of animal fur to prove they were skilled hunters. Lexa was glad Raven shared these customs with her so she could fill her remaining time on bed rest with plans to ask Clarke to marry her. As Raven was explaining what happens on the wedding night, and Lexa was furiously blushing, they were interrupted by a somber looking Titus entering the room. Raven excused herself with promises to return the following day to teach Lexa about something called a bachelorette party.

Lexa had been wondering when Titus would visit to discuss what must be done in their current situation. Lexa watched as a final swish of dark hair signaled Raven’s exit from the room and turned a piercing green stare to Titus as he began to speak.

“It is time to decide what must be done. You no longer have the flame or the wisdom of the previous commanders. The spirit left your body and it must choose another. The skai prisa has been leading during your recovery, but the people need one of their own to lead them. It is time for the flame to choose. We will gather the natblida in one week for the ceremony. Nightblood runs through your veins, and as this situation is unprecedented you must choose to fight and reclaim your role as heda or withdraw and lose all authority over the clans.”

“I have trained the natblida well, and as I assured the skai prisa prior to my death, I have absolute faith that my spirit will choose wisely. It will be difficult to watch those I have trained and mentored fight to the death and take on such heavy burdens at such young ages, but that is the way of our people. No commander has ever sat through the ceremony and watched the spirit choose their successor, but no commander has had a healer as relentless as the skai prisa. I view it as an honor to watch the spirit choose. I would like to formally withdraw my claim as heda.”

“Very well… Lexa. I will inform the ambassadors of your decision. As I said the ceremony will take place in one week. Persuade the skai prisa that you will be well enough to attend.”

“I would not miss it fleimkepa. I ask that you send me one of the natblida each day leading up to the ceremony so that I may rest better knowing they are prepared for what lies ahead. Send me Aden last.”

“As you wish He..Lexa. May we out the past behind us and may your future be filled with peace and the love you fought hard to return to. Ai hod yu in Heda Leksa.”

With that uncharacteristic show of emotion, Titus turned and left the room. Lexa wondered how the ambassadors would take the news that she would not be trying to reclaim her role as commander. Some may be glad, but many developed a great deal of respect for her throughout her tenure as commander. Lexa knew her nightbloods could lead, and the victor next week would not only have the wisdom provided by the flame, but they would be the first commander able to seek guidance from a living predecessor.

That night Lexa tossed and turned with dreams of the natblida that she practically raised slaughtering each other. She gave up on sleep once the image of Aden’s dead body refused to leave her mind. She felt like she could not escape the icy glare of his cold, dead eyes and silently cursed her body for not healing faster. She needed to run and train and fight until her muscles were heavy and wore with strain and fatigue. Knowing that this was not yet an option, Lexa took what solace she could from the sleeping form of Clarke beside her. Lexa often found herself up at night relishing in the feel of Clarke’s skin under her fingertips. Lexa felt small sparks shooting from Clarke’s skin into her fingertips as they glided across bare skin. The feeling of Clarke’s skin was amplified tenfold because not so long ago, Lexa thought she would never feel the warmth of Clarke’s skin again.

Lexa allowed herself to get lost in thoughts of Clarke and did not notice that Clarke had woken up until she felt soft, full lips on her own. Lexa moaned greedily at the contact she had been denied for so long because Clarke was nervous to irritate Lexa’s injuries. Lexa took this opportunity while Clarke’s mind was still thick with sleep to deepen their kiss. Lexa ran her tongue along Clarke’s supple bottom lip silently begging for entry. Lexa was answered with a raspy intake of breath, and that was all she needed to slip her tongue inside Clarke’s mouth. Clarke reached up balling her hands into fists while gripping Lexa's shirt holding their bodies together. Lexa's hands had never stopped exploring Clarke, but now shifted from light, exploratory touches to more desperate pushing and pulling of bare skin as Lexa's desire grew into need. Lexa knew Clarke needed the intimacy just as much as she did, and this thought increased the aching that had begun between Lexa's legs. Clarke must have had the same thought because she pulled away just long enough to rid her self of the thin layer of clothes that separated them. Clarke reconnected with Lexa and carefully removed Lexa's clothes as well. Lexa could not tell if she was in any pain from her injuries, but was overwhelmed with the euphoria that accompanied the feeling of Clarke's naked body pressed on top of hers. A thin sheen of sweat appeared where their skin pressed together. Lexa knew she had never seen anything as beautiful as the naked, sweat glistening Clarke that lay on top of her. The last thing Lexa remembers before her thoughts became too muddled by Clarke's ministrations was begging Clarke to touch her where she needed it most. Clarke's eyes darkened with lust when Lexa said her name and Lexa knew this would be embarassingly short as she felt Clarke's fingers slip between her lips. 

Lexa's muscles felt pleasantly sore from flexing and relaxing under Clarke's touch, and she knew she had found something much better than training to tire her mind and body. Lexa slept that night in Clarke's arms finally free from be constant nightmares and worry. 

\-------------7 days later ---------------------------

The day has come for Lexa to watch the ceremony that will end with a new commander. Thoughts of fighting her own class of natblida come to mind. Lexa did not enjoy killing the other nightbloods, but it was what she was trained to do since her first skinned knee brought drops of black blood to the surface. Having trained this cohort of of natblida personally, Lexa knew what they were capable of. She believes the spirit will choose Aden. He was her most promising pupil and showed immense potential as a warrior and leader. He was the last of the natblida that Lexa had asked Titus to call to her chambers. Lexa had counseled them all saying that she believed in them and they should fight their hardest, but she took a different approach with Aden. Lexa knew Aden still considered her to be commander and always would. His main goal in life had been to prove himself to Lexa and make her proud. Lexa told Aden she was proud of him and that she wanted him to become commander. She knew he was equally capable of being ruthless and compassionate. She also knew Clarke's people would be safe with Aden as the commander. With Lexa's wish for Aden to take the flame made clear, she knew Aden would stop at nothing to make this a reality. 

As the ceremony was about to begin the queen of the ice nation strolled in interrupting the proceedings. Lexa watched as the ice queen strode to the middle of the arena followed closely by a younger girl. The ice queen took out her dagger causing all of the warriors in the vicinity to do the same. The ice queen said nothing as she grabbed the younger woman by the wrist slowly dragging the dagger across the girl's forearm. The crowd watched in silence as thick droplets of black blood dropped to the ground. A unanimous sharp intake of breath sounded throughout the crowd. 

All nightbloods had a claim when it came to fighting for the flame, so the newcomer, Ontari, would be included in the ceremony. Ontari seemed fierce and the ice queen had kept her hidden while training her herself. It was protocol to send all nightbloods to Polis for training. Lexa acknowledged that this newcomer added an air of unpredictability to the event, but she locked eyes with Aden across the room gesturing for him to stay calm and giving him a nod of reassurance. 

The ceremony began without interruption after Ontari was accepted as a competitor. Lexa was being viewed as the guest of honor and therefore chose the first pairing. She was relieved when she didn't pick Aden's name yet. The first fight ended quickly with a twelve year old girl triumphing over her male counterpart. The girl would face whomever Lexa drew next. Lexa felt pins and needles in her heart as she called Aden's name for his first fight. The girl was a good warrior and the two seemed evenly matched. Lexa did not breathe until the girl stumbled and Aden thrust his sword through her heart. Aden would continue to fight until he was slain or he was the last natblida standing. His next two opponents were less of a challenge for Aden and be finished them quickly. With half of the natblida out of the running, Aden had to conquer three more opponents to claim the flame. Aden moved with all of the grace and fierceness that Lexa had taught him. He vanquished two more natblida leaving Ontari as his final opponent. Lexa had been so caught up following Aden's every move that she hadn't noticed Clarke's hand gripping her own. Lexa knew this ceremony would be especially hard for Clarke to watch due to the fact that their culture did not share similar customs when selecting a leader. Clarke had also voiced concerns about most of the nightbloods still being children claiming it was a waste of talented young lives. Clarke did nothing to try and stop the ceremony however, knowing the trikru highly value their traditions. Lexa gave Clarke a nervous smile and squeezed her hand as she turned her head back to watch the final battle. 

Lexa knew Aden would have to dig deep and fight with every last ounce of energy he had left if he was going to defeat Ontari who was fresh having not fought anyone yet. Titus signaled for the fight to begin and Ontari wasted no time going in for a set of offensive strikes. She came at Aden with multiple well aimed slashes of her sword. Aden's reflexes were slightly slower than normal with fatigue, but he dodged ontari's attack. Lexa thought Aden's best strategy was to ward off Ontari's attacks and wait for her to make a mistake. Aden was growing more fatigued with each swing of the sword, and his movements were growing less precise. Ontari managed to slice Aden's inner thigh causing a dark stream of liquid to begin dripping down his leg. Aden went down on one knee and Lexa thought it was over. The whole culture of the congeda and the peace Lexa worked tirelessly to secure would no longer exist with an ice nation outsider for a leader. This was the worst outcome possible. Lexa turned her attention back to the fight bracing herself for the worst. Aden was still down on one knee sword to sword with Ontari. He was struggling to keep Ontari's sword from inching closer to his exposed throat. Lexa saw Aden's expression change from a wide eyed boy to a stoic leader as he moved one hand from the hilt of his sword and grasped the blade of Ontari's sword. This stopped Ontari's blade on its journey towards Aden for the killing blow, and caught her slightly off guard. Aden used his uninjured leg to sweep Ontari off of her feet during her moment of surprise. She was quick to leap back up, but Aden was quicker throwing the dagger he had on his belt. Ontari tried to advance toward Aden again not noticing the dagger protruding from her chest. A stream of sticky dark liquid slid down the side of Ontari's mouth as she fell to the ground. 

Lexa felt Clarke leave her side as she went to tend to Aden's wounds. As Clarke stitched his hand and thigh, Titus stepped forward holding the flame up for the crowd to see. Titus stepped toward Aden lying on a table in the middle of the arena and uttered a phrase spoken too low for the spectators to hear. At his murmured words the flame sprung to life. Titus held the flame near the base of Aden's skull and watched as it neatly embedded itself in Aden's brain stem. The crowd erupted with chants of "heda heda heda". Aden stood tall despite his injuries and looked directly into Lexa's eyes as he named the commanders that came before him. This signaled the end of the ceremony as a new commander began his reign.


End file.
